


ENCONTRANDO MI CAMINO

by GoMiNyuLiz



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Celos, M/M, Solo un poco, Travel, broken relationship, encuentro entre hermanos, levi tiene hermanos, mama schmitt - Freeform, mama schmitt muere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoMiNyuLiz/pseuds/GoMiNyuLiz
Summary: Levi recibe una devastadora noticia medio de su turno en el hospital y esto trae consigo reencuentros inesperados. Nico aún permanece en el hospital.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. PROLOGO

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo para fines de esta historia.
> 
> Esta es mi primer historia schmico.

“Una relación requiere de sacrificio y compromiso. Y yo soy el único que siempre hace cualquiera de esas dos. Siempre lo hacemos a tu manera y estoy cansado de decirte que quiero más."

"Espero que encuentres a alguien que te de eso.”

¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿meses? No lo sé, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que lo nuestro termino. He vivido en el departamento de Jo todo este tiempo, porque, no iba a regresar a casa de mi madre, no señor, no podría darle la razón en esto.

Me he enfocado en mejorar día con día, si, Jo tenía razón aquella vez, cuando investigaban la forma de ayudar al Dr. Webber, es mi momento. ¿Nico? Aún sigue aquí, fue a su entrevista y regresó sin el empleo, me siento mal por él, pues era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero el que realizó la entrevista fue muy claro, quería experiencia y Nico, no la tenía pues no tenía mucho que había terminado su año de beca.

No me acerque para nada a él, quería evitar cualquier roce, o palabras hirientes de su parte, por lo que solo continúe haciendo mi trabajo, se le veía demasiado molesto, hasta el Dr. Lincoln le daba su espacio. Pocas veces estaba en Orto, pues no siempre podía evitar esa especialidad.

Mi corazón aun no sanaba, él fue mi primer amor en serio, nunca había tenido a nadie a quien amar y no sabía cómo avanzar en ese aspecto. Cuando lo veía pasar por los pasillos, sí, me ponía nervioso, pero con el tiempo pasó esa sensación, comenzaba a mirarlo como un compañero de trabajo, un superior.

Pasamos así tres meses más o menos, yo mejoraba en el trabajo, ya no cometía errores, ni me ponía nervioso, me estaba convirtiendo en un cirujano, y no iba a permitir que nada me impidiera avanzar.

O al menos eso me decía…

Hasta que…

Mi madre murió…

Y en ese momento, todo cambió, como jamás pensé que cambiaría mi vida.


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

“Calma Levi…”

“Respira…”

Me repetía una y otra vez esto en mi cabeza, debía calmarme o este dolor que siento en el pecho aumentara y me llevara de nuevo a lo de hace meses. Cuando recibí la llamada del hospital a donde la llevaron estaba en turno aún, por lo que solo pude buscar un sitio tranquilo para digerir la noticia. Una sala de guardia fue lo primero que se me atravesó.

¿Por qué?

¿Qué pasó?

Tenía que irme, verla, y saber qué fue lo que le paso. Solo le avise a Jo que me marcharía y que probablemente no llegaría a dormir. Creo que ya no volvería con ella. 

Tome un taxi y me marché al hospital donde la atendieron, ahí con sus datos puede localizar el lugar donde la tenían, aún en ER, pero en una sala de diagnóstico. Ahí estaba, tan tranquila, parecía dormida, me acerque y le bese su frente.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Yo te provoque esto? Sabes que no te abandone, ¿verdad? Solo nos estaba dando tiempo, para que ambos nos acostumbramos a nuestra nueva vida, pero, decidiste dejarme. ¿Qué voy a hacer solo? 

Ya sentía mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, y mientras tomaba su mano suaves besos le dejaba en su rostro. Un médico entró y llamó mi atención.

\- ¿Usted es el hijo de la paciente? 

\- Sí, mi nombre es Levi Schmitt 

\- Siento mucho su pérdida sr. Schmitt, su madre sufrió un infarto, hicimos todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos para reanimarla, pero, no nos fue posible.

\- Entiendo…

\- Estaba con dos personas, ellos fueron los que llamaron a la ambulancia, están en sala de espera por si quiere ir con ellos. Son dos hombres jóvenes. 

Eso me extraño, mi madre no es muy sociable fuera de las vecinas o algunos miembros de la familia. ¿habrán sido vendedores? ¿y si quisieron robar y ella se asustó? No Levi, piensa tonto, ¿qué ladrón llamaría a la ambulancia y esperaría en el hospital a recibir noticias? De todos modos, me dirigí a la sala de espera, llamando a mis tías, para informarles lo que sucedió. El médico me señaló a los dos hombres… y casi se me va el alma de mi cuerpo.

\- Hola. – se veían nerviosos solo de verme.

\- Hola. – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Me podrían explicar cómo paso todo esto?

\- Amm, se sorprendió al vernos – respondió el mayor

\- No le dijimos nada, solo se tocó el pecho y… se desplomó – dijo el otro

\- Bien…

\- ¿No preguntaras nada más?

\- No, mamá se sorprendió al verlos, al igual que yo en estos momentos, pero logré calmarme, después de lo que me paso hace unos meses he aprendido a calmarme un poco   
– no entendieron lo que decía, pero no preguntaron más

\- ¿sabes quiénes somos?

\- Claro, son Samuel y Elías… mis hermanos mayores. ¿Solo quiero saber por qué regresaron hasta ahora? 

\- Siempre tuvimos ese miedo de que no quisieran saber de nosotros, sobre todo tu – explicó Samuel

\- Prácticamente te abandonamos, a ambos – respondió Elías

\- Entendíamos, los dos, pero… siempre soñábamos que regresaban, nunca nos molestamos por la decisión que tomaron, aunque si me hubiera gustado que me llevarán con ustedes

\- No podíamos Levi – volvió a responder Elías - tenías 7 años, eras muy pequeño y Sam estaba bastante nervioso por mí, yo tenía 13 años cuando me fui con él, también era pequeño y era una carga enorme para él que tenía 17, ahora imagina con un niño pequeño. 

\- Con el paso de los años eso mismo comprendí, así que los perdoné. Mama los primeros 5 años salía a buscarlos, recuerdo que ella repetía que era inútil, que ella lo sabía, pero no perdía las esperanzas. Yo muy en el fondo también tenía esperanzas. ¿Saben que después de darme de alta ella buscó ayuda y denuncio a nuestro padre? – ambos negaron – pues lo hizo, se quedó sola conmigo, siempre se repetía que debió ser más valiente en esos años y evitar que él nos hiciera lo que nos hizo, pero que ya no perdería otro hijo. Así fue nuestra vida, sin ustedes y sin nuestro padre. 

\- ¿qué fue de él? – pregunto Samuel

\- Le dieron varios años, creo que hasta hace un par de años salió. Le avisaron a ella. Temía que regresará a vengarse o algo parecido, pero no, afortunadamente.

Me llamaron para comenzar los trámites para la entrega del cuerpo, Samuel se hizo cargo de todo, como el mayor de los tres. Nos la entregarían por la media noche, eso nos daba tiempo para preparar todo, donde la velaríamos y dónde y cómo sería su entierro. Seguiríamos con lo que dice nuestra religión, ella así lo querría. En casa comenzamos a preparar todo, nuestras tías lloraban, entre felices por los muchachos y tristes por la pérdida. 

\- ¿Avisaras en tu trabajo? – Samuel quería hacerse cargo hasta de eso

\- No, soy todo un espectáculo en el hospital, aunque he ido mejorando mucho aun no olvidan todos los errores que cometí al principio, así que a los apodos que me tienen no quiero agregar ahora la lastima. 

\- ¿Ni a tus amigos? – pregunto extrañado Elías 

\- No – estaba firme en mi decisión, a nadie. Esto era algo mío, solo mío, bueno, y de ellos también. – si siento que puede afectar en mi trabajo entonces tomaré unos días. 

Platicamos de nuestros trabajos, es grato saber que ellos también son cirujanos, Samuel es neurocirujano y Elías es cirujano plástico, ambos trabajan en el Hospital de Vancouver, en Canadá. Samuel está casado con un hombre, si, es gay, y además conoció a su esposo cuando estaban en la escuela de medicina. Él es cirujano cardiotorácico, y los tres son jefes de sus departamentos, lo conoceré por la mañana cuando nos acompañe en el velorio. Elías por otro lado está soltero y no piensa establecerse. 

Una de las tradiciones que tiene nuestra religión es que después de todo el proceso de despedida los hombres de la familia no deben arreglarse el cabello, la barba o el bigote, es decir no afeitarse, no peinarse. La vanidad no entra en el luto de la familia, y aunque yo no soy muy devoto, y al parecer mis hermanos tampoco, los tres hemos decidido por ella hacerlo. 

Patrick, mi cuñado, es muy amable, es tierno y ya me dio muchos consejos para mi apariencia, que porque parezco más grande de lo que en verdad soy. Fue muy gracioso la verdad como me tomaba el cabello y decidía que corte debería hacerme. Siento que no debería estar disfrutando estos momentos, por respeto a ella, pero también siento que a ella le gustaría vernos así, los tres unidos. 

Mi cuñado solo estuvo dos días con nosotros, mis hermanos permanecieron más tiempo. 

Han pasado 3 meses de su partida, afortunadamente no ha afectado mi trabajo lo que pasó, aunque no sé cómo vaya a ser todo a partir de ahora que ellos tengan que regresar a sus vidas, me había acostumbrado a estar con ellos que ahora que regresen me sentiré extraño, aunque a diferencia de antes, esta vez estaremos en contacto muy seguido. Y claro, nos visitaremos.

Las cosas en el hospital están iguales, notaron mi descuido en cuanto a mi cabello y demás cosas, pero no preguntaron, después de 30 días regrese a como estaba, Jo pregunto porque no volvería y como no quería entrar en detalles solo le dije que ayudaba con unos trámites en casa. En cuanto a la casa de mi madre, la puse en venta, es demasiado grande para mí, y aunque me gustaría conservarla para que los muchachos tengan un lugar donde llegar cuando vengan de visita, es muy costoso su mantenimiento. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo y prometieron conseguir un lugar más pequeño donde yo pueda vivir y que tenga habitaciones para ellos, lo pagarían entre ambos. 

Mientras tanto en el hospital, yo ya me había decidido por una especialidad, pediatría. Sam y Elías no estaban muy contentos, pero me apoyaron. No fue así en el trabajo, cuando me acerque al Dr. Hayes él fue muy claro, no le interesaba enseñarme porque sería una pérdida de tiempo ya que no tenía vocación de cirujano, que me consiguiera otra cosa por hacer y no perdiera mi tiempo y lo más importante, no hiciera a los demás perder su tiempo.


	3. CAPÍTULO 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elías está de visita y eso crea malos entendidos... ¿como lo tomara Nico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al parecer volvieron a sus escapadas pero, Elías está de visita y eso crea malos entendidos... ¿como lo tomara Nico?

Me he convertido en una cualquiera…

¿Por qué digo eso?

Porque eso soy, Nico y yo nos hemos dado nuestras acostumbradas escapadas a las salas de guardia, ¿Cómo pasó? Estaba en el servicio del Dr. Lincoln hace unas semanas y por supuesto, estaba él. Atendíamos un caso y yo estaba atento a todo lo que pudiera aprender de ellos, así que no dejaba de mirarlos, pero, al parecer Nico lo tomo por otro lado y yo no lo corregí. No se siente bien, es decir, el sexo es igual de fabuloso con él, pero no hay sentimiento de su parte, aunque siempre se sintió así lo que me hace pensar que de los dos, yo era el único que amaba, y no me gusta sentir eso, soy un soñador, y un imbécil por caer en sus brazos de nuevo. Porque no hay nada más después de eso, no voy a su departamento, no salimos al bar de Joe´s, no cenamos juntos, nada. 

En el hospital normal, nos saludamos, ya podemos trabajar juntos, y está bien. En serio no buscaba tener una relación con él de nuevo, pero tampoco buscaba convertirme en algo casual o sexual para él. No se siente bien. 

Esta semana vendría solo Elías a verme, buscaríamos un departamento cerca del hospital para rentar mientras se vendía la casa de mama, ambos quedaron de acuerdo en que no tomarían nada de dinero de la venta, esto porque les dije que lo dividiría entre los tres. Al verlos necios a no aceptarlo entonces quede en comprar yo el departamento. Pero primero lo ideal era buscar una renta porque en verdad no me estaba haciendo bien el quedarme en la casa, no dormía bien. 

Elías era el único que sabía de Nico, me había dado cuenta que Sam era como mama, muy protector y además es bastante celoso. Cuando hable con Elías sobre él y de que era mi primera relación con un hombre no se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba. 

\- Espera, ¿cómo que ya lo esperabas?

\- Pues sí, era muy obvio cachorro – su risa no me gusto, ¿enserio era muy obvio? Está bien, yo sabía que me llamaban más la atención los chicos que las chicas, pero creía que era por mi lado nerd, no porque me gustaran en un modo romántico. 

\- ¿y porque nunca me dijeron nada? – el solo levanto una ceja, si, también yo note que era una pregunta estúpida

\- ¿en serio? ¿Querías que a los siete años te dijéramos que te ibas a convertir en gay? Además, en ese tiempo los tres estábamos bastante ocupados recibiendo las brutales golpizas de nuestro padre. – cierto.

\- Bueno, pero una advertencia o algo por el estilo – intente suavizar el comentario de él, no nos gusta recordar esos tiempos, pero salen a la luz de vez en cuando en pláticas amenas como ahora. 

Al terminar mi turno me cambie de inmediato, estaba en la sala de los residentes cuando Taryn llegó también a cambiarse, hemos hablado muy poco últimamente, y Casey ya regreso, por lo que han estado más unidos ellos dos. 

\- ¿Levi vas con nosotros a lo de Joe's esta noche? – en cuanto termino de decirlo Casey entro a la sala a cambiarse.

\- No puedo, ya tengo planes

\- Mmm, ¿Con Nico? – se escuchaba molesta, volteo a verla y si, se ve molesta, mucho

\- No, no es con él – Casey solo nos ve, seguro que ya lo puso al tanto de todo lo que paso, debo agregar que Taryn cada que está en orto se porta muy seca con él, ya no le agrada.

Termine y me despido de ellos, aun y cuando de seguro los vea allá. En el ascensor noto que Nico y el Dr. Lincoln esperan también, no me queda de otra que tomarlo con ellos, Elías ya me espera. Mando mensaje asegurándole a mi hermano que ya voy de salida, que no se desespere y siento la mirada de ambos en mi espalda, trato de tranquilizarme, pero es imposible, son muy intimidantes los dos.

Llegamos y los tres nos dirigimos a la salida sin hablar, trato de retrasarme un poco pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¡Cachorro! – demonios, mi hermano no perdió el tiempo en llamar mi atención, ambos doctores voltean a verme y el rostro de Nico es para grabarlo en mi memoria. Yo le sonrío a Elías y lo abrazo, porque claro, el llegó a casa en medio de mi turno.

\- Te extrañé – el aprieta el abrazo y pude notar a Nico más adelante de nosotros y no deja de voltear cada tanto, el Dr. Lincoln está igual. ¿Mencione que mis hermanos son en verdad bastante atractivos? ¿También que Elías es una versión judía de Nico? Así alto, de muy buen cuerpo, solo que lleva barba y bigote muy bien cuidado.

\- Y bien, ¿a donde me llevaras? 

\- Te gustara el lugar, hay bebidas y por supuesto comida, además de que es el lugar donde se estrelló un auto y tu hermanito lo presenció todo.

\- Con la suerte que te cargas espero que no nos pase nada. – me reí de su comentario, aunque si soy sincero, cada que voy a ese lugar lo hago con un poco de miedo. 

Detrás de nosotros sentía a mis amigos, llámenme egoísta, pero quería a mi hermano solo para mí, así que no hice nada por presentarlos. Llegamos al bar y si, ahí estaba Nico, pero ahora con el Dr. Hunt y el Dr. Avery, supongo que el Dr. Lincoln por ser nuevo padre ya no beberá tanto. 

Tomamos una mesa y lo dejo ahí mientras voy a pedir comida, en la barra se me acerca Nico.

\- No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien – parecía molesto – no quiero problemas, por eso lo digo

\- No lo hago – no me cree – al menos no como piensas tu – me entregan las cervezas y lo dejo en el bar

\- ¿él es Nico? – asiento – se ve molesto – de nuevo asiento - ¿celoso? 

\- No lo creo, solo que no se esperaba verme con alguien más, quiere evitar problemas.

\- ¿Por qué tendría problemas? – volteo a verlo fijamente, no quiero decirlo en voz alta, me da vergüenza, ¡es mi hermano por Dios! – oh, entiendo – sonríe divertido – entonces, ustedes tienen algo aun – se sonrojo el menor y eso causo una risa divertida – hermanito te has estado divirtiendo mucho eh – Me cubri con la mano mi rostro muy apenado 

\- Es solo eso, sexo, pero no quiere tener problemas.

\- Podríamos utilizar eso y molestarlo

\- ¿para qué? Él no siente nada por mí, nuestra relación así era, solo sexo, sin sentimientos, además no somos unos quinceañeros.

\- No lo sé, desde que regresaste a la mesa el no deja de voltear hacia acá. A mí me parece que está celoso – niego – claro que sí, no puedo creer que no haya sentido nada por ti, ¿Cuánto tiempo salieron?

\- Un año

\- ¿Y en un año era solo sexo? – levanté los hombros, tuve mucho tiempo para analizar la relación, dentro y fuera de ella y no vi nada más que eso. Solo recordar el día que termino conmigo, se suponía que íbamos a salir a un bar, pero él solo quería llegar a casa y tener sexo. ¿Por qué pensaría que había sentimientos de su parte?

\- Ya no sé Elías, ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

\- Por ahora, en cuanto lleguemos a casa me contaras todo, pero todo cachorro. Quiero entender.

\- Podrías dejar de mirarlo también, es incómodo, para mí al menos.

\- Para mí no – le parece divertida la situación – pero lo hare por ti. – le agradecí

Decir que disfrute la velada sería mentira, al menos no la disfrute en su totalidad, Nico no dejaba de mirar hacia acá, ya era incómodo, pero mi hermano parecía muy tranquilo, al menos tenía la seguridad de que no provocaría nada. Y conociendo a Nico, él no se alteraría con nada. 

Antes de irnos a casa fui al baño, y ahí me alcanzó Nico, se veía un poco rojo del rostro, parecía un poco ebrio, era eso o aún seguía enojado. Me estaba lavando las manos cuando me volteo para quedar frente a él y me beso, fue un beso agresivo y muy demandante, traté de apartarlo, pero no pude, es muy fuerte y además estaba sorprendido porque jamás me había tratado así. 

\- ¡Nico! – solo pude decir su nombre cuando me dejo respirar, pero siguió con mi cuello, de pronto sentí un ardor en ese lugar 

\- A ver cómo explicas eso – se marchó dejándome en el baño solo 

Me mire en el espejo y me había dejado una parte de mi cuello enrojecida, cuando salí del baño ya mi hermano había pagado la cuenta y se veía muy extrañado, lo toque del brazo, pero el inclinó su cabeza y soltó una risilla divertida. Inmediatamente toque el lugar donde ardía aún, lo había notado ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasará ahora? Podrá Levi contarle a su hermano sobre su relación con Nico? ¿Cómo fue? ¿En verdad era solo sexo como Levi piensa?


	4. CAPÍTULO 3

Llegamos a casa y pensé que podría escapar de él, pero me equivoque, me arrastro al sofá y ahí comenzó a cuestionar. Le conté todo, desde que llego y como comenzó a coquetear conmigo, el beso del ascensor y como me rechazo al saber que él era el primero.

  * Wow, ¿en serio no habías besado nunca a un chico?
  * ¡No! Toda la vida creí que me quedaría con una chica linda, probablemente igual de nerd que yo, ya sabes, una versión femenina mía. Y Nico me besa en el ascensor y entonces entendí que no, definitivamente no me iba a quedar con una chica.
  * ¿Y entonces como se dio todo? – pregunto curioso



Yo, a petición suya le conté todo, de la tormenta de viento y todo lo que desato, como fue que poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, como me alentaba, como la vez que deje ir un cable guía en el paciente, se quedó conmigo practicando, la discusión porque aún no le decía a mi madre sobre él y yo siendo gay, todo, lo bueno y lo malo, como fue el único que permaneció a mi lado cuando sucedió lo de la Dra. Grey. Cuando llegue a la parte del declive, que fue justo después de la muerte de mi tío y la visita de sus padres pareció que él entendió todo.

  * Bien, estoy de acuerdo en que una relación se construye a base de confianza y comunicación, sobre todo la comunicación entre el par, pero, Levi, apresuraste las cosas y mucho.
  * ¿Por qué lo dices?
  * Presionaste, si, él te hizo sentir inferior con el tema de mama y tu saliendo, pero, si él aun no lo hace no debiste presionar, debiste comprender, escuchar si es que acaso él tenía algo que decir, más sin embargo lo hiciste enojar, ahora, si le agregas a eso que querías vivir con él – lo iba a interrumpir, pero se apresuró en seguir – sí, yo entiendo que te convenció, pero era provisional porque como él lo dijo, no estaban en esa parte de la relación y tu continuabas tratando de convencerlo de que te dejara vivir con él
  * ¿entonces porque insistió en que debía mudarme si no me quería con él?
  * Para que maduraras, para que te independizaras, mama a como nos platicas que era, no te dejaba crecer, ¿Qué es eso de que hasta por la compra de una mochila tuvieron una larga charla? No eres un niño ahora y no lo eras en ese momento. Nico solo quería darte un pequeño empujón para que brincaras a la vida de un adulto.
  * Te pusiste de su lado…
  * No, nunca estaré de su lado porque te lastimo y porque eres mi pequeño hermano, y créeme si fuera necesario golpearlo lo haría, pero no hay motivo, pero, si le daré la razón en esto último. Él te dijo “me gusta disfrutar el momento, que pase y estés ahí”, ¿y tú que hiciste? Lo asustaste. Dices tú que su relación estaba basada en el sexo, pero Levi, ¡a quien no le gusta el sexo!, y te equivocas, si tenía sentimientos por ti y fuertes, si sigues insistiendo en que no era así te dejo de tarea que analices de nuevo su relación, de principio a fin. Ahí encontraras la respuesta.



Dio por terminada la plática, se quedó un poco molesto y a mí me dejo con muchas cosas en la cabeza. De vuelta al sótano y recostado en mi cama me puse a recordar mi relación con Nico.

“Creo que eres tú, me has contagiado”, “Creo que siempre has sido tú, solo que no lo sabías”

“Es espeluznante estar aquí”, “Yo te protegeré”

“He tenido un día del infierno”, “Te extraño”

“Eres increíble”

“Pide más de ti Levi, vamos”, “¿A dónde vamos?”, “Al laboratorio de habilidades, vamos a insertar ese cable por un simulador al menos cien veces sin fastidiarla”, “¿Qué clase de novio eres?”, “La clase de novio que no puede salir con alguien que no puede poner una vía central, ¿está bien?, pediremos pizza y no nos iremos hasta que lo hagas bien, ¿de acuerdo?”, “¿Te quedas conmigo?”, “Pues sí, no estoy muerto por dentro”

“¡Boo!”, “Oh, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”, “No podía esperar más para verte”

“Tenía el corazón roto”, “Yo también”

Tenía razón Elías, todo iba bien hasta la muerte de mi tío Saúl, que fue cuando me mudé con él y que coincidió con la llegada de sus padres, no debí presionar, tampoco debí decirle que solo yo hacía cosas por la relación, cuando en verdad no fue así, aún recuerdo sus ojos cristalinos cuando desperté. ¿Qué hice? ¿Me deje yo solo?

Al día siguiente nos dedicamos en la mañana a buscar un departamento para rentar, no exageraba al decir que no dormía, ellos al enterarse decidieron rentar un departamento, porque si no me volvería loco. Después de ver algunos almorzamos, le deje la decisión final a él, a mi lo único que me importaba era que estuviera cerca del hospital y que no fuera tan costoso. Me acompaño al hospital y se regresó a casa, ese día saldría ya tarde así que le pedí que no esperara.

Cuando entre al hospital me cambie al uniforme y me fui al pozo a buscar al Dr. Hunt, estaría a su servicio. Era un día tranquilo, algunos traumas entraron, pero nada tan complicado. Estaba en el comedor tomando algunos bocadillos con Taryn y Casey tratando ella de sacar alguna información de Elías, yo solo sonreía sin soltar nada, estaba en verdad curiosa por saber quién era él.

Más tarde me encontré con Jo

  * ¿De verdad no piensas volver a mi casa?
  * Lo siento, pero creo que pronto tendré un departamento cerca del hospital
  * No era necesario que buscaras un lugar, siempre puedes regresar conmigo
  * Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero quería mi espacio, tú sabes, algunas veces recibiré visitas y pues…
  * Entiendo, pero, ¿estás bien? Últimamente has estado extraño, digo, te esmeras en aprender mucho, has mejorado Levi, pero, no puedo evitar notar un poco de tristeza en tus ojos. ¿paso algo?



Me debatía entre contarle la verdad o dejarlo así, Taryn es mi mejor amiga y me sorprende que sea Jo la que haya notado esto.

  * Pues… si – ella presto más atención – mi madre murió hace casi cuatro meses. – me abrazo, ella no es de abrazar y por eso me dejo sorprendido
  * ¿Por qué es que me entero hasta hoy?
  * Sabes que soy un espectáculo aquí, no quería agregar la lastima. Nadie lo sabe Jo.
  * No tomaste días para llevar el luto, ¿verdad?
  * No y no sentí que afectara mi trabajo tampoco, ¿recuerdas cuando me dejé crecer la barba? – ella asintió – bueno, fue en esos días, después de despedir a mi madre, los hombres de la familia no deben tener ciertos actos de vanidad, arreglarse el cabello, la barba y el bigote, por ejemplo. Son costumbres de mi religión.
  * Recuerdo esos días.



Mi buscapersonas sonó y tuve que correr, dejando seguramente a Jo muy sorprendida. Entro un trauma que me llevo a cirugía con el Dr. Hunt durante unas tres horas. Al salir fui a tomar un descanso, quedaba una hora para marcharme a casa, y en la sala de guardia que había escogido para mi descanso estaba Nico. Solo me acerqué a una cama vacía y me recosté, aun me sentía avergonzado por todo lo que me hizo pensar Elías anoche. Él estaba dándome la espalda por lo que no se había dado cuenta de que yo fui el que entró, cuando se volteó para quedar frente a mí no se sorprendió.

  * Sabía que eras tú – achique lo ojos y el me dio su sonrisa torcida – tu loción.
  * Lo siento si hice ruido, no quería despertarte
  * Está bien, ¿Cómo te fue con tu acompañante? – no esperaba la pregunta tan pronto
  * Bien, si tu intención era que se molestara por la marca, lo siento – le sonreí – al contrario, le pareció divertido – eso lo extraño
  * Ok, ¿a qué hora sales?
  * En una hora
  * ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo a lo de Joe´s?
  * Lo siento – era la primera vez que me invitaba a tomar algo desde que iniciaron nuestros encuentros – quisiera ir a casa directamente y descansar
  * Puedes ir a mi departamento después de beber algo conmigo
  * Otro día Nico – me puse boca arriba tratando de decidir si era correcto disculparme con él por lo que recién descubrí o dejarlo así
  * Puedo ver que algo te atormenta Levi – volteé mi cabeza hacia él, me conoce bien - ¿Qué te está molestando? – suspire, creo que, si debo disculparme, al menos para estar más tranquilo yo
  * Anoche, después de llegar del bar yo… me puse a pensar – suspiré – en lo que tuvimos…
  * Levi…
  * No, déjame terminar por favor – se quedó callado dejándome continuar – te acuse de que no ponías de tu parte en la relación, de que era yo solo el que trabajaba para que funcionara y no es verdad, hiciste mucho por mí, estuviste para mí, me demostraste muchas veces que te importaba aun y cuando esto empezaba a desmoronarse – Nico ya estaba sentado en la cama que ocupaba él escuchando atento – lo siento Nico, siento mucho no haberte entendido, no haberte dado tu espacio, aun y cuando ya había sido aconsejado de no presionarte – también me senté en la cama que yo ocupaba - no quería ser ese tipo de persona, el que presiona, el que se impone ante los deseos de los demás – sentí que mis ojos me ardían y no era por los contactos – fui un mal novio y lo siento mucho – vi a Nico levantarse y darme sus conocidas sonrisas torcidas, se acerca a mi tomando mi barbilla con su mano para acercarla y darme un beso suave, dulce, con sentimiento, no como el de anoche.
  * Gracias, la verdad me estaba comiendo la cabeza torturándome por como eché a perder esto, gracias por darte cuenta y hacerme ver que no fui del todo culpable – y me volvió a besar.



Su buscapersonas sonó y tuvo que retirarse preguntándome de nuevo si en verdad no quería acompañarlo, yo me negué de nuevo, en verdad solo quería descansar. Cuando paso la hora yo me prepare para irme a casa, me sentía agotado física y emocionalmente, haberle dicho todo a Nico me puso de los nervios. De nuevo me lo tope en el ascensor, estaba muy cerca de mí rozando de vez en vez su mano con la mía, cuando sonó la campana salimos en silencio, juntos, sin decir palabra alguna. Al salir del hospital de nuevo un grito me sorprendió.

  * ¡Cachorro! – sonreí y avance rápido hacia él no sin antes…
  * Hasta mañana Nico – él no dijo nada, solo veía fijamente a Elías notablemente molesto
  * No tenías que venir por mi
  * Quería hacerlo, estabas cansado por lo de la mañana así que el turno iba a ser pesado para ti aun y cuando no hayas atendido a muchos pacientes, ¿nos vamos?
  * Claro, vámonos, estoy hambriento y muy agotado ¡alimenta a la bestia! – le saque una carcajada y colocando un brazo alrededor de mi hombro me hizo avanzar



Nico se detuvo a ver toda la escena, y pude notar lo molesto que estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí el primer capítulo, nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
